Best Friends For Life
by Lolagemeow
Summary: This is the story of how Irina Spalko and Dovchenko became close friends and maybe even more.
1. First Day

Chapter 1

Irina Spalko was starting her first day as a colonel. She had to report to General Stalin at 12:00pm and she was already running late. She rushed down the corridor. She ran straight into Colonel Dovchenko.

"Watch where you're going will you!" He yelled.

"I-I'm sorry" Irina uttered. He was about to say sorry for snapping at her but she ran off. She went into Stalin's office.

"Ah you must be Colonel Spalko" He said, standing up.

"Yes" She said.

"You're late" He said.

"Yes I'm sorry I got held up" She said.

"Very well" He smiled, circling her. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"Could you fill out these forms please" He asked, handing her some paperwork.

"Of course" She said. He sat back in his chair.

"Uh do you have a pen?" Irina asked.

"Oh yes, here you go" He smiled.

"Thank you" She said. She bent over the desk to lean on it. Stalin got up and pretended to shut the window so that he could get a view of her rear.

"These are very personal questions General" She said.

"Oh don't worry all of this information is kept in confidence" He said.

"Oh okay" She smiled.

"Such a beautiful woman" He thought to himself. Irina finished off the paperwork and handed it to Stalin. He took a look through it.

"You're not in a relationship?" He asked.

"No" She said. He grinned to himself.

"May I go?" She asked.

"Of course" He smiled. She exited the room. It was lunch time so she went to the dining area. She bought a sandwich and a bottle of water and then looked around for somewhere to sit. She didn't think anybody would want to sit with her so she went and sat on an empty table across the room. She started eating. She felt like someone was watching her. She looked up and saw the man she'd run into earlier. She thought he wanted to have a go at her for it so she looked down and tried not to make him think she was going to cause any trouble. She just wanted to eat her lunch. He got up.

"Oh no" She thought. He came over to her.

"I-I'm sorry for earlier, it won't happen again" She cried. She was frightened that he was going to hit her or something. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm the one who should be saying sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that" He smiled. He sat down across from her.

"You haven't got much to eat there" He said.

"I couldn't afford anything else" She said.

"Hang on a second" He said. He got up and disappeared. She waited for a few minutes and then an arm came round her and put a cookie onto her plate.

"Thank you" She smiled.

"No problem" Dovchenko smiled. Irina looked around the room.

"So is this your first day?" He asked.

"Yes" She said.

"How's it been?" He asked.

"Great, I like being a colonel" She smiled.

"So do I" He smiled.


	2. Some Bad Encounters

Chapter 2

Irina was sitting in the common room with a few other soldiers. Dovchenko was doing work in his office and she didn't want to bother him. She was sitting by herself at a table watching the other soldiers playing a game of cards. She got up and went over to them.

"Hello please can I join in?" She asked them. One of them chuckled and got up.

"And why would we let you join in, witch?" He grinned nastily. Irina was hurt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you" She looked down and walked out of the room. She was walking down the corridor to her office when she bumped into Stalin.

"Hello Colonel Spalko" He smiled.

"Hello General" She smiled.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No of course not" She smiled and tried to walk past him. He blocked her.

"Tell me what is wrong" He said.

"No really I'm okay, I should be getting home now anyway" She smiled. He wanted her so badly. He was so tempted to make his move but he decided not to.

"Very well then, goodbye" He said.

"Goodbye General" She saluted and then went into her office. There were some lockers at the back of her office that she could store her uniform in. She took off her jacket and white tank top and slipped on a blue t-shirt and loose trousers. She put a black jacket on over it. She wasn't really bothered that she hadn't made an effort to change into something that looked nice, she was going to shower and change into her pyjamas when she got home anyway. She let herself in to her top floor flat and had a shower and got ready for bed. She sat up in bed reading a book. It suddenly dawned on her that it was Christmas soon. She never really celebrated Christmas, she didn't have anyone to spend it with. The next morning she entered the KGB headquarters. She was approached by a man in uniform.

"Excuse me Colonel Spalko, General Stalin would like to see you in his office" He said.

"Okay, Thank you" She smiled. She got changed into her uniform and went straight to Stalin's office.

"General, you wanted to see me?" She smiled.

"Yes, please sit" He smiled. She sat herself down in an office chair.

"I was looking through your paperwork last night, you've had an interesting past" He said. She didn't say anything.

"You were abused and neglected by your parents?" He said.

"Yes, can we not talk about that please?" She asked. Stalin belted her across the face. She yelped and then felt arms around her.

"I'm sorry" Stalin said. She looked into his eyes terrified.

"W-why are you hugging me?" She asked. He let go of her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" He said. She nodded.

"You may go" He said. She got up and went to Dovchenko's office. She knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Dovchenko yelled.

"Sorry" Irina said.

"Wait, Irina?" He asked.

"Oh um yes" She said.

"Come in" He smiled. She opened the door carefully and closed it behind her.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

"Well, I guess I just wanted the company" She smiled.

"Okay, sorry about yelling at you, Ivan's been bugging me all day" He smiled.

"Oh don't worry about it" Irina smiled.

"Who are you spending Christmas with?" He asked.

"Oh, I uh, nobody" She said.

"What? You aren't spending it with your family?" He asked.

"No, we don't really get on" She said.

"Well, would you like to come and stay with my family and I?" He asked.

"Really? But you hardly know me" She smiled.

"I don't care, I'd hate to think of you being lonely at a time when it should be full of happiness" He smiled.

"I'd love to" She smiled.


	3. A Lovely Offer

Chapter 3

It was late. Irina was sitting in her office filling in more paperwork given to her by Stalin. She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" She called. Stalin entered.

"Hello General" She said.

"Hello Colonel, are you done with that paperwork?" He asked.

"Almost" She smiled. He sat himself down next to her. He couldn't help but stare at her beauty. Her eyes were so unusual and unique. They icy blue, such a beautiful colour and her long lashes that framed them really accentuated them. She had jet-black hair cut into a bob cut. He loved her haircut, it framed her face beautifully. She was so thin as well, but toned and muscular, it made him just want to…

"Are you okay General?" Irina interrupted his daydreaming.

"Yes I'm fine Colonel" He smiled.

"I'm done" She said, handing him the paperwork.

"Thank you very much, you may go home now" He smiled.

"Thank you, goodnight" She smiled.

"Goodnight" He said, exiting the room. Irina went over to the lockers at the back to change out of her uniform. She took off her jacket and top. Stalin was still outside, he noticed a gap in the curtain Irina had used to cover up the window. He could see her getting changed. Irina could sense someone watching her and covered up quickly. She had a bra and her trousers on but she still didn't want someone watching her. She shoved a top on and opened her office door to have a peek outside. Stalin quickly scurried around the corridor. Irina shrugged her shoulders and changed into some trousers. She was heading home when she saw Dovchenko sitting by the fountain in the city centre. She walked over to him.

"Hello" She smiled.

"Hello" He smiled. She sat down next to him.

"When are you heading to your parents house?" She asked.

"You mean when are WE heading to my parents house" He smiled.

"Okay then" She smiled.

"Next week" He smiled.

"Great" She said. There was a moment of silence.

"Will your parents mind me staying with you?" She asked.

"Why would they mind?" He asked.

"Well you know, I'm not part of the family and I don't want to butt in on your family time together" She said.

"Irina, you are my friend, you are considered as part of the family, my father may not like it but I can assure you my mother will put him in his place, she loves having people over, you can have a nice roast dinner and some presents" He smiled.

"Presents?" She asked.

"Yes" He smiled.

"And a roast dinner?" She asked. Dovchenko had never seen someone looking so excited about a plate of warm food.

"Yes, my mother does a lovely duck with vegetables and gravy" Dovchenko smiled.

"Wow" Irina gasped.

"It's like you've never had any of that before" He said.

"Hmm" She mumbled.

"So do you like the sound of that?" He asked.

"Yes! Very much so!" She cried eagerly. He smiled at her happiness.

"Thank you for taking me in" She said.

"You are welcome anytime in my house and my parents house" He smiled. She looked up at him and threw her arms around him. He chuckled at this response.

"I'm sorry" She said, as she let go.

"It's okay" He smiled.

"I'd better be getting back" She smiled.

"Yeah me too, goodbye" He said.

"Goodbye" She smiled. They walked off in different directions.

"Hey Irina?" Dovchenko called.

"Yes" She smiled, turning around. He walked up to her.

"This may seem like a strange question but do you want to have a sleepover at my house?" He asked.

"I'd love to" She chuckled. He held out his arm and she took it.


	4. A Night To Remember

Chapter 4

"Can we go back to my flat to get some things?" Irina asked.

"Yeah of course" Dovchenko smiled. They went up to Irina's flat and packed a bag for her. Then they drove back to Dovchenko's house.

"Wow! You have a beautiful house!" Irina cried as they pulled in the driveway.

"Thank you" Dovchenko laughed. They went in and sat on the sofa together.

"If you want I could get my spare mattress and make up a bed for you on my bedroom floor or you could sleep in my bed and I could sleep on the floor?" He smiled.

"The mattress would be brilliant, thank you" She smiled.

"Very well then, I'll go and make dinner" He said.

"Can I help?" She asked.

"Of course" He smiled. They went into the kitchen.

"I'm not a very good cook" Irina said.

"Don't worry, do you know how to make lasagna?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Well then, I'll teach you, it's pretty easy my mother taught me the recipe" He smiled.

"Okay Thank you" She smiled. They started cooking.

"I used to watch my mother in the kitchen all the time and either I would learn that way or she would let me help her, didn't your mother ever do that?" He asked. Irina's beautiful smile faltered a little.

"No not really" She said, looking down.

"Oh, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine, I think I got something in my eye" She smiled. They sat down and had dinner.

"This is really good" Irina smiled.

"Yes I agree, thank you for helping me" He smiled.

"You're welcome" She laughed.

"So tell me about your family" He smiled.

"Oh well, I was the only girl out of my siblings, I had five older brothers and my father was in the KGB and my mother stayed at home with me while my brothers went to school, it was really fun because we'd bake cakes and play games and stuff like that, sometimes she'd take me to the park but when I was around five years old, my family and I just didn't get on and it's been like that ever since" She said, looking down.

"Oh, I'm sorry" He said.

"It's okay" She smiled. All of that had been true. She didn't want him to know about her childhood because she didn't want to sound like she was feeling sorry for herself. Last time she had told someone about it they had beaten her up telling her that she was weak. She was frightened that it was going to happen again. They washed up the dishes and then sat on the sofa.

"So what do you want to do now?" She asked.

"Well, it's getting late, we could watch a movie in bed" He smiled.

"Yes!" Irina smiled. Dovchenko went into the bathroom to get ready for bed first and then Irina went in and got ready while he made her bed on the floor. She emerged in a tank top and some shorts.

"I like your pyjamas" Dovchenko smiled.

"Thank you" Irina smiled.

"Would you like to come in my bed while we watch the movie, I've got popcorn!" He smiled.

"I'd love to" She smiled, slipping under the bed covers. They put on the movie and watched it. When it had finished they ended up talking about family again.

"What's your family like?" Irina asked.

"I love my family to death, my mother is a nurse, my father is a business accountant, my brother Petr is a dentist and my brother Lukas is being lazy at home" Dovchenko laughed.

"They sound like lovely people" Irina smiled.

"They are, my father can be a bit touchy sometimes but don't worry about him, he'll love you" He smiled.

"That's great" Irina smiled. Suddenly Dovchenko reached over and gently brushed a lock of hair out of Irina's face.

"Is that your natural hair colour?" He asked.

"Yes" She smiled.

"It's lovely" He smiled.


	5. A Terrible Attack

**Chapter 5**

**Irina woke up the next day wondering where she was. Then she remembered. She looked over at Dovchenko's bed to see him leaning over, looking at her.**

"**Did you sleep well?" He asked.**

"**Yes, very well thank you, how about you?" Irina smiled.**

"**Very well thank you, we'll have to do that again sometime, it was fun" He smiled.**

"**Yeah, I'd love to" Irina smiled. **

"**Anyway, we'd better get to work, would you like to go in the bathroom first?" He asked.**

"**Uh, yes please" Irina smiled. She got up and went into the bathroom with her uniform. Dovchenko heard the shower turn on. He had loved having her over and getting to know her a bit more. He still didn't really know much about what had happened between Irina and her parents. He puzzled over it. Maybe it was just a fall out one Christmas or something. But hadn't Irina already said that she was only five when they fell out. It was very strange. An hour later they set off for work. Irina went straight to her office. Dovchenko followed.**

"**It was nice having you over last night Irina" He smiled.**

"**Aww, thank you, I enjoyed it" She smiled.**

"**I'll see you later" He smiled.**

"**Hey Dovchenko?" She called.**

"**Yes?" He asked.**

"**Do you wanna come over and stay at mine tonight? I'd really love the company" She smiled.**

"**I'd love to, see you tonight then" He smiled.**

"**Great, I'll meet you in the town square by that fountain you were by last night" She smiled.**

"**Okay, see you there" He said. Then she was left alone. Meanwhile, Stalin was in his office filing the paperwork that Irina had given him.**

"**Tonight's the night" He muttered to himself with a grin. He made his way to Irina's office and knocked on the door.**

"**Come in" Irina's voice called. He opened the door.**

"**Hello General" Irina smiled. God, that beautiful smile. He didn't know how he'd kept away from her for so long.**

"**Hello Colonel" He smiled.**

"**Please, you can call me Irina" She smiled.**

"**If you wish" He smiled.**

"**So what can I do for you?" She asked.**

"**I would like you to write and essay on bio-transmission, I know it's a topic you are very familiar with" He said.**

"**Ah yes, I have come across it many times, it really interests me" She said.**

"**Really?" He asked.**

"**Yes, how long do you want this essay to be?" She asked.**

"**Six pages maybe, do you think you can manage that?" He asked.**

"**That will be no problem" She smiled.**

"**Now, I'd like you to do a rough draft now and then bring it to my office and you can type up a neat version on my typewriter, I won't be in the room for a little while but I will leave it unlocked so you can get in" He smiled.**

"**Thank you very much General, is there anything else I can do for you?" She asked.**

"**No not yet" He grinned. **

"**Okay then" She smiled.**

"**See you later" He said. Then he exited. Irina started her essay. That man was incredibly strange, she felt a little uneasy around his thoughts but she didn't know why. That evening Irina finished her rough draft, proof read it and edited it. Then she took it to Stalin's office. The door was unlocked as promised. She sat in his chair and started typing it up. She was nearly finished when the door opened. Stalin walked in and locked the door.**

"**Sorry, I always lock the door when I come in, just to be safe" He smiled. Irina nodded and continued her essay. He lit a cigar and stood in a corner, watching her. After a little while Irina turned round.**

"**I'm done" She announced.**

"**Okay then, could you staple it together for me?" He asked. She nodded and rummaged around for a stapler.**

"**You know Irina, you're an extremely, extremely beautiful woman" He whispered in her ear.**

"**Uh, thank you" She uttered. He bent down and kissed up her neck again and again, savouring the feeling of her soft, sensitive skin against his lips.**

"**Um, General, I-I'd better be going now" Irina stammered, getting up. Stalin ignored her. He took her wrist in his hand and pulled her towards a sofa he had in his office.**

"**W-what do you want?" She asked. He started unbuttoning her jacket. She screamed and fought back, punching and clawing at him.**

"**Please let me go!" She cried.**

"**You're not going anywhere" He grinned, pulling off her tank top.**

"**Get off of me!" She yelled. **

"**Shut up!" He yelled. He punched her in the stomach, making her let out a cry of pain. She kept trying to fight back but he was too strong. He took off the rest of her clothes and pinned her down. Tears streamed down her face.**

"**I-I trusted you" She whispered. When he'd finished with her, she ran. She covered herself up as best as she could and ran to her office. No one saw her thank god. She opened up her locker and put some clothes on. She noticed that there was some blood running down her leg. He'd been so violent in his methods that he'd caused some internal bleeding. She pressed a cloth to the source and then went to meet Dovchenko. **


	6. Hospital And A Sleepover

Chapter 6

"Oh my god! Irina, what happened?" Dovchenko cried. She was running with blood still running down her legs. Tears were streaming down her face. He swept her up in his arms.

"Where did all of this blood come from? Actually, you know what? I'm taking you to hospital" Dovchenko said.

"T-Thank you" Irina stuttered. He put her in his car and drove as quickly as he could to the hospital.

"I'm not sure what happened, she's too scared to speak but can we get a doctor to look at her?" He asked.

"Of course, right this way" A nurse said, leading them into a room.

"I will get a doctor in as quickly as possible" She added.

"Thank you" Dovchenko smiled. Then he turned his attention to Irina. She was shaking uncontrollably. He sat next to her and pulled his arms around her.

"Shh, shh, it's all going to be okay, I promise" He whispered, kissing the top of her head. Irina was comforted now that Dovchenko was there. The door opened and a doctor walked in.

"Okay, let's take a look" He said.

"I'll leave the room" Dovchenko said. Irina let the doctor examine her. Dovchenko stood outside, worrying about what could have happened to her. He'd seen the blood running down her leg. Suddenly the doctor emerged and closed the door behind him.

"Are you her boyfriend?" He asked.

"No, uh, just a friend" Dovchenko said.

"Well, she's been raped, she didn't say anything to me so it's up to her if she wants to tell you more" The doctor said. Dovchenko put a hand to his mouth.

"Thank you" He said.

"You're welcome, I'll be going now, go in and see her" The doctor smiled. Dovchenko nodded and went in the room. Irina looked up at him.

"I'm sorry about this" She uttered.

"No, don't worry about it" He smiled.

"I've got some internal bleeding, but I don't have to stay in here long, they're just running some tests and then we can have our sleepover" She smiled.

"Okay, what happened to you? The doctor said that you'd been raped" He said. Irina nodded as more tears made their way down her face.

"It's okay, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" Dovchenko said.

"No, I want to tell someone and you're the only person I trust so…" She trailed off.

"Okay then" Dovchenko said.

"It was Stalin, he told me I could type up a neat copy of an essay on his typewriter in his office, turned out it was a plan to get me in his bed, he pinned me down on his sofa and raped me" She said, tears streaming down her face. Dovchenko gently wiped away her tears with his hand.

"That bastard, how dare he!" He cried. Irina nodded.

"I'm gonna kill him! How could he do that to you? You trusted him and you're so innocent and vulnerable!" He cried.

"I'm scared Dovchenko" She uttered.

"I know, I know" He said softly.

"Aren't we leaving for your parents house tomorrow?" She asked. He nodded.

"Great!" She cried.

"At least you can get away from you know who for a bit" He smiled. Irina nodded. The door opened.

"Miss Spalko, you're free to go now" A nurse smiled. Dovchenko drove back to her flat.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight if you want" Irina smiled.

"No, no, I'll sleep on the floor" He smiled.

"Oh okay then" Irina smiled.

"Have you packed your stuff for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes" Irina smiled.

"Good, good" He said. Irina made him a bed on the floor.

"Is this okay?" She asked.

"Yes of course" He smiled.

"I'll go and make dinner" She said.

"And I'll help" Dovchenko smiled.

"Okay then" She laughed. They went into the kitchen together and made dinner.

"So where do your parents live?" Irina asked.

"Siberia, it's quite a small house but we have a guest bedroom that you can have" He smiled.

"Does your mother know I'm coming?" She asked.

"Yes, I phoned her in my office today, she's ever so excited about meeting you" He smiled.

"Oh! And what about the rest of your family?" She asked.

"I'm sure they can't wait to meet you either" He smiled.

"You've only known me for about a week and I'm already spending Christmas with you and your family" She smiled.

"Well, I'd hate to think of you being on your own at such a brilliant time of the year" He smiled.

"Aww, thanks" She smiled.

"You know, have you ever tried calling your parents and trying to make it over?" Dovchenko asked.

"We're back on that again?" She asked.

"Well, you never know" He said.

"Oh I know exactly what they would do" She said.

"What?" Dovchenko asked.

"Look, I'm really sorry Dovchenko but I don't want to talk about my depressing family issues" Irina said.

"Okay, I'm sorry" He smiled.

"Don't worry about it" She smiled.


	7. Dovchenko's Family

Chapter 7

Irina and Dovchenko caught their flight the next day. She was a bit nervous about meeting his family. They caught a train to where Dovchenko's family lived. It was about ten minutes from the station.

"We're here" Dovchenko smiled, walking up a driveway.

"Wow! What a beautiful house!" Irina smiled.

"Thanks" He smiled. The door opened.

"Oh! My lovely Antonin Dovchenko!" A woman cried running out.

"Hello Mama" Dovchenko smiled.

"Ah and you must be Irina, aren't you beautiful" The woman smiled.

"Thank you Mrs Dovchenko" Irina smiled.

"Please! Call me Katerina" She smiled.

"Okay" Irina smiled.

"Well, don't just stand there getting cold, come in!" Katerina smiled. They went inside. The whole family was gathered in the living room.

"Hey! Big bro!" Lukas cried.

"Hi everyone, I've missed you guys" Dovchenko smiled.

"And who's this beautiful woman?" Petr asked.

"Hello, I'm Irina" Irina smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Petr" Petr smiled.

"Nice to meet you too" Irina smiled. A man walked in. It was Antonin's father, Tomek.

"Ah, is this Irina?" He asked.

"It certainly is" Irina smiled.

"Lovely to meet you" Tomek smiled.

"Lovely to meet you too sir" Irina smiled. Dovchenko wondered why his father hadn't told Irina she could call him by his first name.

"Irina come, I'll show you to your room" Katerina smiled.

"Okay thank you Katerina" Irina smiled, following her. They went up to a small room. It had a lovely double bed with rather expensive looking bedding in it.

"This room is beautiful, thank you" Irina smiled.

"You're welcome" Katerina smiled.

"And thank you ever so much for letting me into your home with your family" Irina smiled.

"Don't worry about it, you're classed as family" Katerina said.

"Thank you" Irina smiled.

"I'll leave you to unpack your things then and get settled" Katerina said.

"Okay, thank you" Irina smiled. Katerina nodded and left the room. Meanwhile Dovchenko was in the living room with his brothers.

"She is freaking hot!" Lukas said.

"Yeah, she's beautiful" Petr said.

"Don't you think Dovchenko?" Lukas grinned.

"Yeah, I agree with Petr" He smiled. Irina came in.

"All settled?" Dovchenko asked.

"Yes thank you, your family are being ever so hospitable to me, they've given me a beautiful room" She smiled.

"You deserve it" He smiled.

"Thank you" Irina smiled.

"Dinners ready!" Katerina called. They all went into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"This is really good" Irina smiled.

"It's a Dovchenko family tradition" Katerina said. Irina nodded.

"So, why aren't you spending Christmas with your own family?" Tomek asked.

"Tomek!" Katerina said sternly.

"I didn't mean it like that" He said.

"Oh, my family and I don't get on" She said.

"You don't say" Tomek said. That night Irina had just finished showering and getting ready for bed in her en suite. Tomek walked in.

"Hello sir, can I help you with something?" Irina asked. He grabbed her by the wrist and slapped her across the face. She cried out in pain.

"Irina Spalko, the witch of the town" He yelled in her face.

"H-How do you know about that?" She cried.

"How? Because I was there" He yelled.

"What?" She cried.

"I was friend's with your father, I remember when I used to come over and they would beat you if you even dared to make a sound" Tomek growled.

"Oh my god! I remember now" She whispered. He hit her again.

"If you tell anyone about what I'm about to do to you, I will kill you" He yelled.

"What are you about to do?" Irina asked.

"This" He yelled, punching her in the stomach. Then he walked out. Irina looked around the room with tears streaming down her face.

"Why does everyone want to be mean to me?" She whispered to herself. Then she went to bed and cried herself to sleep.


	8. The Truth

Chapter 8

The next day it was Christmas. There was a knock at the door.

"Merry Christmas" Dovchenko called. 

"Merry Christmas" Irina laughed. The door opened. He had a present in his hand.

"This is for you, you'll see why I'm giving I to you now and not later on when we open the other presents" He smiled.

"Aww, thank you" Irina smiled. She opened the present and found that it was a beautiful black knee-length dress with no straps.

"You can where it today if you want" He smiled. Irina hugged him.

"Thank you so much" She cried. 

"You're welcome" He smiled.

"I'm going to put it on right now!" She smiled eagerly.

"Okay then, I'll wait here" He said. She went into the bathroom and put the dress on. She also brushed her teeth and everything. Then she emerged and gave him a twirl.

"You look absolutely amazing" He smiled.

"Thank you" Irina smiled. Without thinking he kissed her forehead. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry" He said. She kissed his cheek.

"It's okay, we are friends after all" She smiled. At dinner time they had a lovely roast dinner with a duck, as Dovchenko had promised.

"I've never had a nice roast dinner before" Irina smiled.

"Haven't you?" Katerina asked.

"No, it's really nice" Irina smiled.

"Where did you get that dress from?" Tomek asked.

"Dovchenko bought it for me, for Christmas" Irina smiled.

"Really? Dovchenko, don't waste your money like that, you might need it one day" Tomek said. 

"Hey! Don't say that! She deserves that money spent on her" Dovchenko smiled.

"Boys! Please let's not have a fight at Christmas time" Katerina said.

"Sorry Mama, it's just I don't like people talking about Irina like that" Dovchenko smiled.

"It seems like you're more than just friends" Tomek grinned.

"We're just friends Pap" Dovchenko said.

"I think you like her a little more than that" Tomek said.

"Can you just leave off?" Dovchenko asked.

"Will you two ever stop arguing? We have a guest in the room" Katerina said.

"I'm sure she's used to it" Tomek said.

"What do you mean by that?" Dovchenko asked.

"Well, she said she didn't get on with her parents" Tomek said.

"Now that's not fair on her Tomek" Katerina said.

"No he's right, I am used to it" Irina said.

"Yes but there was no need for him to bring up such a sensitive subject" Katerina said, gently patting Irina on the back.

"Okay" She said. They went into the living room. "Okay, here's the first present under the tree" Katerina smiled. The label said:

_To Irina _

_You are a lovely friend to me_

_I wish you the best for the future_

_And I hope we can become better _

_Friends in the future…_

The label ended there.

"There you go Irina" Katerina smiled. It was a beautiful necklace with an 'I' on it. The next label said:

_You see Irina_

_I've learnt something _

_Over the past few weeks_

_I have something to tell_

_You, about our friendship…_

This time it was a bracelet with and 'I' on it. The next label said:

_I hope your heart will_

_Always be content_

_You are beautiful_

_And strong and the _

_Best friend anyone_

_Could ever have_

_At the end of this_

_Put all of these labels together_

_And you will see _

_What I have in store for you_

_Meet me under the mistletoe_

_Tonight at 12:00pm_

_And I will tell you something_

_I have wanted to tell you_

_Since the day I met you_

_Thank you Irina_

_Lot's and Lot's of_

_Love From_

_Antonin Dovchenko_

_Xxxxx_

It was a ring with and 'I' on it.

"Thank you Dovchenko, I've got you some presents too" She smiled. She gave him his presents and then put all of the labels together. It read:

_To Irina_

_You are a lovely friend to me_

_I wish you the best for the future_

_And I hope we can become better_

_Friends in the future_

_You see Irina_

_I've learnt something_

_Over the past few weeks_

_I have something to tell you_

_About our friendship_

_I hope your heart will_

_Always be content_

_You are beautiful_

_And strong and_

_The best friend anyone_

_Could ever have_

_At the end of this_

_Put all of these labels together_

_And you will see_

_What I have in store for you_

_Meet me under the mistletoe_

_At 12:00pm_

_And I will tell you something_

_I have wanted to tell you_

_Since the day I met you_

_Thank you Irina_

_Lot's and Lot's of_

_Love from_

_Antonin Dovchenko_

_Xxxxxx_

She was standing alone in the hallway. Tomek came out of the living room. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the floor.

"You bitch!" He yelled.

"What have I done?" She cried.

"How dare you think you deserve those presents, you don't!" He yelled.

"I-I'm sorry" Irina cried. He kicked her again and again in the side and then walked away. She got up slowly not wanting anyone to see her. That night Irina met Dovchenko outside under the mistletoe. 

"Irina, I'd like to get straight to the point" Dovchenko said.

"Oka-" She was cut off by a kiss. She looked up at him and touched her lips.

"I love you Irina Anya Sokur Spalko" He whispered. She kissed him again.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Tomek yelled. He stomped up to Irina and grabbed her violently. He punched her in the stomach and slapped her across the face.

"What are you doing to her? How long has this been going on Irina?" Dovchenko yelled. Irina glanced at Tomek.

"Go on, tell him" He said.

"S-since last night" Irina said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dovchenko asked. Irina looked up at Tomek again.

"Go on, tell him why!" Tomek said.

"He said he'd kill me if I told anyone" Irina said.

"You son of a bitch" Dovchenko yelled, stepping towards his father, ready to throw a punch.

"Has she told you her secrets?" Tomek asked.

"What secrets?" Dovchenko asked.

"She's a witch! Her parents abused and abandoned her because of it!" Tomek yelled.

"You're lying!" Dovchenko yelled.

"I was there! Her parents would beat her, starve her and we all called her a witch! She's psychic!" Tomek yelled.

"Is this true?" Dovchenko asked. Irina nodded then she ran.

"Now look what you've done!" Dovchenko yelled. He ran out of the house to find Irina not there. Then he saw her on the edge of the cliff outside their house. She was about to jump.


	9. On The Cliff

Chapter 9

"Oh my god! Irina! Don't jump!" Dovchenko yelled as he ran full pelt towards her. She turned around and sat on the edge crying. He sat next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Why did you even think about jumping off of that cliff?" He cried.

"Why did you even bother following me?" She cried.

"I love you Irina!" He yelled.

"How could you love me? I'm stupid, ugly, worthless and even the people who created me hate me!" She cried.

"Don't talk like that Irina, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, I would die for you! And you are certainly not stupid!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry, I know you're angry with me for not telling you the truth" She said.

"No I'm not angry, I can understand why you wouldn't tell me" He said.

"It's just every time that I've told someone before, they've pushed me away telling me that I'm weak and just looking for sympathy but I don't want people to feel sorry for me or be sympathetic towards me, I just want someone to talk to about it" She said.

"You're not weak and you can talk to me about anything you want" Dovchenko said. Tears were still flowing down her cheeks. He brushed her hair out of her face and gave her the longest kiss she had ever had in her life.

"I love you more than anything else beyond the universe, more than you could even imagine" He whispered in her ear.

"I love you more" Irina smiled as he kissed her neck again and again.

"I don't want to lose you, please don't jump" He said.

"I wasn't going to jump, I find the sound of the sea relaxing" She smiled.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, when I was little, before everything happened of course, I used to stay at my grandmother's house and I used to go and sit by the cliff with my teddies and have picnics while my grandmother watched me from the kitchen to make sure I didn't fall off of the edge" Irina smiled.

"Awww" Dovchenko smiled.

"I miss things like that" Irina said. Dovchenko kissed her temple gently.

"We all want what we can't have darling" He said. Irina nodded.

"I found that out the hard way" She muttered.

"Do you want to come back inside?" He asked.

"Your father…" She trailed off not knowing what to put on the end of the sentence.

"Just go up to bed and I'll deal with him" Dovchenko smiled.

"Okay, will you come and sleep in my bed with me?" She asked.

"Of course" He smiled. She walked up to him and kissed him. Then she went up to bed. Dovchenko sighed to himself and then went to his father's study.

"What the hell Dad?" He yelled.

"What do you mean by that?" Tomek asked.

"What has she ever done to you?" Dovchenko asked.

"She was born" Tomek grinned.

"How can you say that? After all she's been through" Dovchenko yelled.

"There are thousands of children that get abused in the world, we don't need to elaborate on the fact that she was one of them" Tomek said.

"You are so sarcastic! She's been raped!" Dovchenko yelled.

"What?" Tomek asked. This was a sensitive subject to him because his mother had been raped and killed in front of him during the first world war and he hated to hear of other women getting raped. He immediately felt guilty about all that he had done to her.

"Where is she?" Tomek asked.

"She's gone to bed" Dovchenko said.

"Can I talk to her?" Tomek asked.

"Why?" Dovchenko asked.

"You know why" Tomek said. Dovchenko understood and let him go upstairs. Tomek entered Irina's room.

"Oh my god, please don't hurt me" Irina cried.

"Irina, come here" Tomek smiled. She walked towards him slowly. He held her in his arms.

"I am extremely sorry for everything that I've said or done to you" He whispered.

"It's okay" Irina smiled.

"Who raped you?" He asked.

"You know?" Irina asked.

"Yes, who did it?" He asked.

"It was my boss, Stalin" Irina said.

"I'm going to go and have a little chat with him is that okay?" Tomek asked.

"Oh yes definitely" Irina grinned. Then without another word he exited the room. Dovchenko came in.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Oh yes" Irina grinned.

"What did he say?" Dovchenko asked, slipping under the covers and putting his arms around her.

"Well…" Irina started.


	10. Revenge

Chapter 10

There was a knock on the office door. Stalin looked up from his desk.

"Come in!" He called. Tomek walked in and socked him in the face.

"That's what happens when you mess with my family and friends" Tomek yelled. Irina and Dovchenko were outside the window laughing their heads off. Stalin was unconscious on the floor. Tomek came out and high-fived Irina.

"Let me know if you need anything else" He grinned.


End file.
